Richter (513)
Richter, A.K.A. Experiment 513, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to cause geological disruption; his programming allows him to locate the weakest geological point from which he can create massive earthquakes capable of causing planets to bifurcate. His one true place is shaking milkshakes at the Rental Shack. Bio Experiment 513 was the 513th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his earthquake-making ability to split entire planets in two. 513 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 513's pod landing in a palm tree by a beach. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 513's pod fell out of the tree and into a drink cooler below, the melting ice activating the experiment. 513 then created a deadly earthquake with one thump of his tail, causing massive damage throughout the beach, before the experiment escaped in search of an underground fault. 513 was later intercepted by Lilo and Stitch, but the former was able to escape them and Gantu into a dormant volcano. Lilo and Stitch followed 513 into the volcano and attempted to encase him in green sticky gunk, but the latter was able to force them out and cave in the entrance. 513 then set off a chain reaction in the volcano's fault, which would eventually cause a chain reaction of quakes and split the entire planet in two. Lilo and Stitch later returned to the dormant volcano using a drill machine, and, despite 513's best efforts to evade them, they were eventually able to corner him. However, Gantu arrived at that moment, capturing 513 in a containment orb and taking him back to his ship to send to Hämsterviel. Gantu prepared to teleport 513 to Hämsterviel. However, due to Lilo and Stitch's timely arrival, as well as interference caused by the vibrations, they managed to rescue 513 before Gantu could transport him, resulting in Gantu being teleported instead. Lilo and Stitch took the recaptured 513, christened Richter, to a fissure, where he could create another chain reaction of quakes that would counter the first in a backfire effect. Richter agreed to do so if he could have Stitch's orange ball, which the latter had been treating preciously after Lilo taught him how to care for things. Lilo then released Richter from containment, and he quickly went underground and successfully stopped the quake. After earning Stitch's orange ball, Richter was found a one true place at the Rental Shack shaking milkshakes. In "Holio", Richter helped repair the Rental Hut after it was nearly destroyed by Experiment 606. Richter reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience members for Lilo's hula dance. In "Finder", Richter was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Yang and Cannonball. In "Dupe", Richter was one of the experiments that came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing children's sleepers. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Richter was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to create massive earthquakes. Later, Richter and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship with Stitch. Richter reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. Richter was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Richter was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Deforestator) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Richter was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool Mortlegax, the head of E.G.O. industries. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Richter, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Richter participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating quakes that opened up fissures in the earth, which trapped the Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Richter joins them for the song by playing the bongos. Personality Richter, despite his destructive function, is shown to care for things and share Stitch's fondness for the orange ball that both of them adore. He is simple-minded and comes off as very stubborn when confronted. He has a one-track mind and tends to let his actions speak louder than words a lot of the time. He is also very sneaky and cunning, capable of causing trouble and mischief whenever he gets a chance to do so. Richter can be quite a good friend to those who win his trust. He is also shown to be loyal and helpful to his friends, joining Stitch's rebellion to fight off Gantu. Biology Appearance Richter is a quadrupedal, bulky, purple experiment resembling an Ankylosaurus. He has a huge flat tail with a triangular shaped portion at the end, a round face with a wide mouth with two of his bottom teeth sticking out, and a single horn on his head. He also has a lavender stomach, chest, and patches around his eyes, a large reddish-brown round nose, large black eyes, small, short pointed ears, tiny dark purple round spikes down his back, and a darker purple marking in the middle of his back that reaches all the way to his tail. Special Abilities Richter can cause devastating earthquakes with a single thump of his tail. He can also, if he uses this ability in fault lines within a planet's crust, set off a chain reaction of quakes which will split the planet in two if not countered with the backfire effect. He can roll into a ball and climb walls, similar to Stitch, but is too heavy to jump. He sticks close to the ground due to being a quadruped, but he is capable of standing on two legs if he so desires. Richter has ice cream/milkshake making skills and can only speak Tantalog. Richter has shown to be skilled in playing the bongos. Weaknesses Richter can be easily encased in a green sticky substance. Trivia *Richter was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Richter is named after Dr. Charles Richter of the Richter scale. *Richter, along with Nosox, Butter, Tank, Splodyhead, Gigi, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Richter's pod color is normally blue. In Stitch! The Movie, it is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Richter as: "Experiment 513. Primary function: Geological disruption." *In "Ace", Richter is erroneously called 501, a number taken by Yin, who ironically appears in that episode as well. *Richter is the first experiment from the original series to not appear in the Stitch! anime. *Richter's tail appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males Category:Theme song experiments Category:Mislabeled Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments